Female urinary incontinence is a widespread problem affecting millions of adult females worldwide. A wide variety of treatments have been proposed, ranging from surgical procedures to various devices which restrict or close the urethra. While the devices are less invasive than surgical procedures, they suffer their own disadvantages. Many of the proposed devices include components which reside within the urethra or the vagina. These devices can be uncomfortable to the patient when inserted or applied. They are often inconvenient and unsanitary to use. Further they can be a source of irritation and possible infection to the patient.
Thus there is a need for an improved device for managing female urinary incontinence which minimizes or eliminates discomfort to the patient when applied.
There is also a need for an improved device for managing female urinary incontinence which is convenient and sanitary to use.
There is a further need for an improved device for managing female urinary incontinence which is comfortable to wear and which minimizes the potential for infection.